monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series)
Obsidian Deviljho is a species of deviljho that appeared in Gojira57's Monster hunter EX, that appears here with a different story behind its mutation and new abilities. Explanation Deviljho that have been exposed to the ashes from the World's Ravine, causing their hide and saliva to mutate from what appears to be Undrea. Although it cannot use it, its able to cause an armors element resistance to be nullified by silvery saliva. Behavior Its eating habits have changed, it eats ore and rock as well as meat. The hide of obsidian deviljho is tough, requiring gold sharpness to not bounce in its enraged mode. Once it does enrage the toughness of its hide decreases with its body heat increased to much it can use fire as well as dragon. Battle It shares Deviljho's move set (From ultimate rank deviljho) *'Ground shock wave': When it stomps the ground a trail of ground break and move in front of it. *'Sweeping bite combo': During this attack it can cancel it out into a chomp and tail swing. *'Double rock throw': Enraged this attack is done again on the opposite side the first was thrown. *'Dragon breath forward': Its dragon breath attack is done in front of it instead of an arc. It has a far faster charge up time than that. (Unique attacks) *'Mysterious saliva': Instead of defence down being inflicted when tired, it inflicts element down. *'Clouds of silver': Looking upward it gathers silver mist in its mouth. It breathes it out above it to slowly fall to the ground. This will cause element down. *'Fiery bite': Bites twice, making its mouth light up. For thirty seconds any chomp attacks by this inflict fireblight. (If the rage mode is dragon mode) All attacks from the original creation become usable. Check it out for what they are (If rage mode is fire mode) *'Blazing flamethrower': All of its dragon breath attacks are replaced with this fire variant. *'720° fire breath': Gathers a huge amount of fire in its mouth before spinning it around two times in a row. Will always exit rage mode after this. Breaks *Fangs broken *Face scarred *Tail severed *Back scarred (Enraged only) Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Body swells up, and parts glow red or orange. 50% chance of fire or dragon rage mode. *'Tired': Drools silver saliva, bites now cause Element Down. Carves Ultimate rank *O.Deviljho skabel: A big black scale from a dark deviljho. The smell of charcoal emits from it. *O.Deviljho sean: The slimy hide of a deviljho turned black from exposure to silvery ashes. Almost invisible in the night. *O.Deviljho scarn: A fat bulbous tail that hits opponents like a diablos. *O.Deviljho shredder: Stuff like this cuts into prey as gigantic force is applied. *O.Deviljho skull: Cranium structuring this head has appeared to have grown strong from its mutation. *Jaggered Silver fang: Fangs like this seem to be found only near the Sherin peaks area, as if something there causes them to be this way. *O.Deviljho Crook: Scale that was further morphed from the ashes by the blazing heat inside the deviljho. Mount Same as other deviljho species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex It can go frenzied, but only when it appears as an unstable monster. It cannot turn apex. Trivia *Original here. *It was chosen because of the possiblity of colour and the face of a render already created made this a good candidate for the Ultimate rank. =Reappearance in Calamitous= *Its element down has been replaced by undreablight. **It appears now in Sherin peaks (MHC), Blaze crater and Bitterturned tunnels Category:Brute wyvern Category:Monster creation